The Blade Hidden in the Wind
by Reaper0421
Summary: Enter Gairen Itaki of The Village Hidden in the Leaves. Follow him as he trains under Asuma Sarutobi to become what he has been told to be the Master of The Wind Blade Style, this a work in title jutsu if you have any suggestions I welcome them. Then join him and Naruto Uzumaki as they fight together with all the Ninja Villages against Madara Uchiha in the Fourth Great Ninja War


I don't know who will be reading this, but whoever you are I just want you to know that you have managed to stumble across the journal belonging to Gairen Itaki of the Village Hidden in the Leaves. My life as a ninja is a long and complicated story but I will do my best to explain it to you, you will have to forgive me if there are some instances that I choose not to speak of, but for the most part you will learn who I am and what my part has been in this world we live in.

Let's start with my arrival to the Village Hidden in the Leaves, I was about ten years old at the time. I was in the process of transferring to the village under the request of my Sensei Asuma Sarutobi.

" You choose to interrupt my afternoon meditation to request that some boy from the wild be brought up in my village? " The Third Hokage (Hiruzen Sarutobi) eyed Asuma Sensei angrily.

" Third Hokage this "boy" has demonstrated immense talent in Ninjutsu, I believe that he will be a great ninja when he is older, plus you won't have to worry about finding him a teacher. "

" Why is this? " The Third Hokage raised an eyebrow

" Simple " Asuma Sensei put his hand on my shoulder " I'll take him under my wing, he'll learn the Wind Jutsu Style under my tutorship. "

I looked at Asuma Sensei at this _The wind style? _I thought _I was under the impression that I was only going to be learning the basics. _

" Very well " The Third Hokage said with a heavy sigh " I will allow him to stay here and be trained under you Asuma, AFTER he completes the classes necessary to become a member of this village " The Hokage put much emphasis on the AFTER part.

" Understood, thank you Third Hokage " Asuma Sensei said with a polite bow, he then turned to me " You heard the Third Hokage kid, you'll find your lodgings across the way from here. " He patted me on the back " I'll see you when you pass the entrance exam. "

I stepped outside the Third Hokage's Office Building and looked to the left and then to the right. I couldn't see any sort of lodging building at all, half of me wanted to turn around and go back into the office building to ask if someone could show me around, but the I'd be called a kid and laughed at. I shook my head _that's not happening to me _I thought, I chose to go left, hefting my pack up off the ground I began to head down the road.

I fumed to myself as I walked down the street _stupid stupid STUPID _I yelled at myself _what were you thinking, thinking you could find the lodge building on your own your completely lost! _I was thankful that my hood was covering my face so that no one could see the look on my face as I gave myself a mental thrashing. I was about to call it quits when I suddenly felt a tap on my shoulder

" You lost kid? " a voice behind me asked

I turned around to see a man wearing a blue ninja outfit and a green vest, turning to me I saw that half of his face was covered by his headband and his hair was stuck in a permanent slant to the right, in his hand was a book that upon closer inspection was titled Icha Icha Paradise.

" Umm yeah " I said turning to him " do you know where I can find the lodging building? "

The man tilted his head " The what now? "

I looked at the ground " A place where I can stay for the night " I said barely being audible.

" Oh " the man let out a soft chuckle " I thought you said something else, yeah follow me I'll show you where it is " he turned around and started at a brisk pace down the road, smacking myself on the inside for being stupid enough for walking in the wrong direction I hurried after him.

We walked in silence for a while, then the man I was following called back over his shoulder " So a newcomer huh? "

" Yeah " I said quietly

" What was that? " he asked

I cleared my throat " Yeah I'm new here "

" Figured as much, you have that new guy look about you " the man said " What's your name? "

" Gairen Itaki " I answered " Yours? "

" Kakashi Hatake " he answered " Nice to meet you Gairen "

" Likewise " I said " So are you a student as well or do you teach? "

Kakashi smirked at me calling him a student " Well I'm flattered that you think I look young enough to be a student, but I happen to be a teacher and leader of Team Seven. "

" Oh " I said " I apologize, I did not mean to offend "

Kakashi waved his hand " Don't worry about it "

I looked down at the ground again and continued following him, it was quiet between the two of us again for a few minutes " So who's in this Team Seven of yours? " I asked picking up the pace so that I was walking evenly with him now.

Kakashi cocked his eye to the right looking at the young boy following him, he seemed to be a bright and eager Genin with a lot of charisma " Team Seven consists of myself, Sakura Haruno, Sasuke Uchiha, and Naruto Uzumaki "

I looked at Kakashi " Naruto Uzumaki? Isn't he? "

" He's a ninja just like you and me, he can be a bit of a hot head and impulsive at points but he is a ninja nonetheless " Kakashi stated firmly, making me a bit uneasy " Got that? " he asked just as firmly, looking in my direction.

" Got it " I nodded

" Good " Kakashi said, then stopped next to a five story tall building in the middle of a small shopping area " Here we are, the dorm for Genin, new kids usually check in at the front desk just inside, they will tell you which one you are in. "

I looked at the building and then back to Kakashi " Got it, thank you Kakashi Sensei " I bowed politely, as I did I saw a hand reach out in front of my face; I looked up at Kakashi who was smiling or at least I thought that he was " No need to be so formal Gairen I ain't your teacher " I rose from my bow and took his hand, shaking it " Thanks Kakashi " Kakashi nodded and then began to head back down the street " See ya around Gairen " he waved to me.

I waved back, then turned to head inside of the dorm building.


End file.
